Hypnotized Raven
by blueraven6
Summary: While chasing Mad mod something unbelievable happens


_I'm new to fanfiction so be nice and I don't own the Teen Titans._

'Mad Mod, great….'Raven sighed sarcastically looking around the playhouse, herself and the Titans were fooled in being trapped in. The Titans fought many dangerous and deadly villains that always put their lives at risk. Mod was on the other spectrum, a villain who was more obnoxious and a simple pain to them. An old geezer trying to reclaim the US to the Britain while trying to hypnotise them into joining them that only worked on the dim witted Beast Boy.

After he tried taking city hall, Raven and the Titans fought him back where he lead them here, where Mod was quick to separate them in his automotive funhouse. They've been through all this before, he'll try hypnotising them all, they will all break free (apart from drooling Beast Boy) then tear this place down till they find Mod and smash his cane.

"Ello my deary, always a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I hope you are well ducky" Mod's annoying voice echoed in the hall making Raven cringe.

"Sure, having the time of my life" she droned walking forward wanting to get this day over already.

"Now now where are my manners? Leaving my guest without entertainment, what terrible host. Here you go deary, feast your peepers on this" Mod ragged on as a tile on the floor slid open and a TV monitor with a cliché hypnosis spiral rose up. Without even taking a glance at it, Raven waved her hand lazily as her powers engulfed a

"TV rots the brain" Raven groaned trying to find a weak spot in the wall for her to break through.

"Now deary stress and worry like that and you'll be grey hare in no time" Mod added in as more monitors spawned around Raven. She gave one short sigh and then destroyed them all again, actually hoping that he would give up with the monitors and actually try to hurt her. Anything to end this annoyance and have some sense of danger.

"Haven't you learned by now that your little hypnosis trick only works on Beast Boy? The rest of us actually have brains" Raven complained to Mod hoping it'll provoke him to attack her.

"So you think you and the rest of the duckies are more clever than me? You keep destroying all my tellies so you must be afraid of being brainwashed. How about you prove me wrong deary?"Mod challenged as he sent up another monitor in the middle of the room.

Raven rolled her eyes and figured that there was no real risk. Mod was so full of himself and predictable that this was probably going to his aggressive mode. Most likely she'd stand in front of it and then TV will explode by Mod's doing or maybe a comedic punching glove will shoot out and hit her on the face.

Raven walked towards the monitor and was quick to use her magic to cover the TV, so if it did explode she'd be safe. Raven gave a sigh and decided to give Mod what he wanted as she looked at the spiral spinning on the TV with it having no effect on her.

"Ohhh, spirally" Raven said boringly about to destroy it so she could get on with this, unfortunately for her, the TV wasn't the trap as the floor she stood on opened up, causing Raven to land hard into a chair below. The second she landed, the chair coverd her hands and legs with the metal so she wouldn't move.

Raven tried to break free and use her powers but the metal stopped her powers from working. She tried flying hoping she could slip from its grasp but the straps wrapped around her body and held her tightly against the chair. The chair raised up back to the floor with Raven now bound and captured.

"Haha! Not so clever now are we deary" Mod laughed as Raven cursed herself for falling for this and tried to see if there was anything in the hall to use to set her free. "Now then, let's see if you are too smart to be brainwashed "Mod's voice echoed as the monitor was brought up against Raven's face.

"No!" Raven groaned closing her eyes and avoiding it. The chair sprouted arms and grabbed her head tightly and with its fingers, forced her eyes opened. Raven was now forced to stare deeply into the spiral as she could feel it starting to make her tired and her mind spin.

"That's it love, just let your mind go blank, the spiral is in control now" Mods voice echoed fiercely in her mind as she tried to stay in control. She thought her years of meditation would make her mind stronger, but it only created a gateway into her sub consciousness. Soon she could feel her mind loss all thought and her body weaken. She gave a weak blink and her eyes opened with the spiral reflecting and herself slightly moaning.

"Haha, insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results love. I knew you'd underestimate me and fall for that, but don't fret love, when I'm done with you, you'll be as rootless and pretty as ol'Maggie" Mod laughed claiming his victory.

The spiral was switched off and instead replaced with images of London riots, anarchy demonstrations, destruction and other various acts of violence and criminal acts. The entranced Raven absorbed all of this into her subconscious, slowly being warped by this as a grin begun to form on her blank drooling face.

Elsewhere in the building.

"Seriously dude, you really need to build up your brain" Cyborg complained to Beast Boy.

"Hey I thought if I became a fly he could not get me, how I was supposed to know I would fall under it faster" Beast Boy protested.

"The fact that you'd have a fly brain and multiple eyes? Just count yourself lucky we found you in time" Robin scowled at him.

"Oh where is our friend Raven. What if the Mad Mod has subjected her against to the horror of athletics that is called, gym?"

"Don't be afraid for me children!" They heard Raven say with a faked cockney accent as the Titans were struck hard by her magic, being thrown off their feet. "Be afraid for yourselves" Raven laughed as she walked out sporting a new punk style outfit. She was wearing heavy punk boots with tattered skinny jeans. She was wearing a union jack tank top with a thick spiked leather jacket opened up. Her face had piercing to add to her British punk look and her eyes were altered by the brainwashing procedure.

"Isn't she lovely my duckies? Now let's say you cool down and enjoy a nice brainwash so this lovely thing doesn't knock you brats" Mod chuckled as Raven grinned evilly with her dark magic flowing out of her body, eager to attack her former allies.


End file.
